


Teamiversary

by theLiterator



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/pseuds/theLiterator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year on and they're still not sure who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teamiversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



The cove’s sand was cold and damp beneath his feet as he approached the bonfire, smiling a little at the sight of his team settled around the flames, at the sounds of Wally explaining exactly how to cook the banana-chocolate-marshmallow monstrosities he insisted were appropriate holiday fare, at the sight of Superboy and Robin play-fighting with the long straight sticks they’d undoubtedly been meant to use for cooking.

He still wasn’t used to the dryness of the air, or the heat of the fire, but he _was_ used to his team.

“AL!” Robin shouted, dropping his stick and racing to tackle him in a hug. Kaldur was used to _this_. He swayed with the impact, and then Connor was there to pull Robin off of him, and he smiled at him, a quiet smile that probably disappeared beneath the brightness of Robin’s, but the only smile he knew how to make.

“One year,” Kaldur said, and Robin dropped from where he was balanced against the both of them, his feet soundless in the sand.

“Everyone keeps telling me ‘Happy Birthday.’” Connor said. Robin disappeared, then, and the air seemed cooler, less fraught. Kaldur watched him as he snuck up on Artemis from behind and jabbed her in the shoulder. Watched as Artemis pretended to have been frightened and jumped up to chase him.

“Well, I shall not, then,” Kaldur promised, and something shifted in Connor’s stance, telling him he’d said the right thing. “But it is worthy of celebration, whatever you call it.”

“Robin said ‘Teamiversary’,” Connor said, and there was a trace of his usual frustration in his voice, so Kaldur offered him his hand. Connor took it, his fingers gently tracing the webbing between his fingers.

None of the uncontrolled strength of his first few months; not that Kaldur had been worried. He’d always been careful to offer Connor only what he knew the other boy could handle.

“Do you want to… you know, swim?” Connor asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“No,” Kaldur replied honestly. “No I do not.”

Connor frowned, and then he pulled Kaldur in for a hug that he had learned how to give from M’gann and from Robin, so it was too-close and cloying and so that Kaldur could do nothing but let himself be hugged; he was learning from M’gann and Robin too.

“I wish I didn’t want to either,” Connor said, and Kaldur pretended he had no idea what Connor was talking about.


End file.
